


answer of all the questions

by halerry



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M, im sorry, inside feelings of ian, its my first time EVER, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halerry/pseuds/halerry
Summary: he was the answer.





	answer of all the questions

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, okay so i've been in this fandom since 2014 august and i never written fanfic in english but i read A LOT so im sorry if there are grammar mistakes its my for the first time and there wasnt anything in my mind at the moment i just,,, tried to see if i can write fanfic so here it is.. it may be shitty forgive me thank you.
> 
> BTW i wanna dedicate this short thing to my twitter friend amber for encouraging me to write fic thank u love i love u <3
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this short thing. -hale xx

_“…and- and i have a fucking boyfriend.”_

_“a boyfriend ha? Whatchu  doing here then?”_

Ian was speechless. He didn’t know if it was because Mickey was in front of him or the fact that Mickey might be gone this time. For good. And the idea of Mickey leaving for good was Ian’s worst nightmare.  All old feelings were coming to Ian as he was looking at Mickey. _Fuck it,_ Ian thought.  He didn’t want to think about anything at the moment. Not his job, not Trevor. Nothing. Only idea, only answer was in front of him, looking at him and waiting for his next move.

Ian kissed Mickey instead of answering, because he was the answer. Ian hated himself while kissing Mickey. It supposed not to happen, it supposed to be Ian telling Mickey a good bye and move on. Who was Ian kidding ha?  His heart was beating faster than ever, his lips were crawling for more of Mickey.  His dick immediately got hard, he heard Mickey moaning and it felt like heaven to Ian. Hearing Mickey making noises for him. Making Mickey make noises for him.

Ian took his shirt off, he knew Mickey liked Ian shirtless. All the time. He felt chilly a little bit but didn’t care. He was hot for the man in front of him. He took his belt off, turned Mickey over. He kissed Mickey’s neck, knowing Mickey’s soft spots. He heard Mickey trying not to moan again, Ian didn’t have to see Mickey to know he was biting his lip.

The smell. The Mickey smell that Ian love. It was all over everywhere, Ian loved it. It was driving Ian crazy.

They fucked. They fucked until they were breathless. They were young again, at the dugouts and back of Kash’n Grab, Ian’s bed and Mickey’s bed and everywhere. They are whole.

Ian felt freedom. After all those months of being alone, feeling lost he was free again.

_What if nothing ever gives you that same thrill again?_

The thrill was there. It was Mickey. It always is Mickey.

“Fuck man, missed this.” Mickey said. Ian kissed him again. “Alright man, if we’re gonna go for another round at least we can do it in the van. Its cold here, I’m sure your ass is freezing.”

Ian laughed, he really did. He was feeling high without any drug. _That must be love_ a voice in head said. But Ian wasn’t a #1 fan of his mind so he didn’t care. “yes, yes lets do that.”

Both of them got dressed again, Ian got his coat and they went to the van. It was small but they both could fit in.

Ian was exhausted and cold to fuck again and it was obvious Mickey was tired too. Mickey yawned first, took his shoes off. “you okay?” asked Mickey. Ian shrugged, he was fine. It was past midnight, he was already late to his sleeping schedule. “Can I stay here?” asked Ian, he was too tired to go home. ”Ofcourse you can, come here.”

He laid next to Mickey. Where he belongs. He looked at Mickey, his pale blue eyes. “Get some sleep.” Mickey said. Ofcourse he’d say it, Ian knew. Mickey was the guy who cared too much about his loved ones than his well being. “Goodnight Mickey.” Ian slowly said, he knew he was gonna be asleep in seconds. He closed his eyes, felt Mickey’s lips on his forehead. Ian smiled. “Goodnight mumbles.”

Ian didn’t know what was gonna happen tomorrow. Or next week. He didn’t care about what is Trevor doing at the moment. He didn’t care about Fiona’s words about setting a match to his life or his own thoughts about moving on. The smell of Mickey was around Ian, the peace was his mind.

For the first time in months Ian didn’t have to let go Mickey in his dream.


End file.
